The One With the Reunion
by LokixDany
Summary: One-Shot. Ten years into the future, Monica sees that her old apartment is up for sale, making her force the group on a trip back to memory lane.


**_Hi everyone! So I decided to write my first FRIENDS story and this is what I managed to come up with. Thanks for checking it out!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. And I don't own any of the episodes I've referenced. The episodes I used are;_**

**_The Pilot  
>TOW The Last Night<br>TOW The Embryos  
>TOW With All the Kissing<br>TOW With the Proposal  
>The Last One<em>**

_-Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound of a seventy-dollar coffee machine going off, filled the kitchen and dinning room.

Standing up from her position on the floor in the dining room, Monica picked up her bucket of luke warm water and wash cloth. Before sending her twin ten-year-olds, Jack and Erica, off to school, Erica had spilled a glass of milk on the floor. Not wanting them to be late, Monica agreed to clean the spill up for her.

She headed into the kitchen, setting her bucket in the doorway, removing her rubber gloves and tossing them in the trash. It was the middle of the week and she finally had a day off from work.

As she poured herself some coffee, she noticed today's newspaper sitting on the countertop. Although she didn't usually read the paper, something tugged at her, urging her to take a look.

Taking her cup of coffee and newspaper in hand, Monica wandered back into the dinning room, finding a seat at the table.

The front page featured a new tourist attraction that was scheduled to open in the city,] sometime this summer. Not really interested in reading about that, Monica flipped through the newspaper, trying to find something that would catch her attention.

It's not that she didn't love New York City, because she certainly did, it's just that she didn't really feel like she belonged there anymore. The last time she physically went into the city was five years ago to visit Rachel and Ross. Now that everyone had their own lives, the six fromer friends barely saw or talked to each other.

Sighing, Monica had mangaged to page through the entire paper, not finding a single interesting thing to read about. Now all that was left were the for sale ads.

Her eyes scanned across the multiple furniture pieces for sale, pets, cars, etc. But as she continued to browse through them, her breath suddenly hitched in her throat. Eyes growing wide, she wasn't sure if she was seeing correctly.

After ten years, her grandmother's old apartment was up for sale again.

She remembered an older lady had bought it right after her and Chandler moved out, and now she wondered if something had happened to her.

Under the description of the apartment, it read, "Open House". Anyone could just walk right in and take a look around.

Monica felt something tugging at her heart strings. There were so many memories that the apartment held. Not just for her, but for her former best friends as well.

Continuing to stare at the paper, Monica's mind wandered off to when the old group of six, had first spent time together.

_-Slumping in the orange chair at Central Perk, Ross moaned sluggishly. He felt so depressed and unwanted. Nothing in his life was going the way he planned. He wasn't even thirty yet and was already getting his first divorce. Annoyed at everyone's comments on his current situation, he groaned, "I don't wanna be single, okay? I just wanna be married again!"_

_As soon as the words escaped his mouth, a young girl around the same age as them, burst through the doors of the coffee house. She was dressed in a soaking wet wedding dress. Her eyes scanned the room, obviously lost. _

_"And I just want a million dollars!" Chandler jumped out of his wooden seat, extending an arm hopefully towards the entrance. _

_Finally recognizing who the girl was, Monica was overcome with shock. "Rachel?" She couldn't believe that her former best friend from high school was in the same room as her, dressed in a drenched wedding dress._

_"Oh my God Monica! Hi!" Rachel's face suddenly lit up with happiness and relief. She ran to Monica, pulling her into a quick embrace, glad to find a familiar face. _

**-**Although the six of them weren't first together in the apartment, the memory never left Monica's mind. It was where the six of them all met and began their amazing friendship. It was almost bittersweet.

Feeling more memories flood her brain, Monica stood up from the table, hurrying to the front door. She pulled a light jacket over her shoulders, and headed out the door. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but deep down, she knew her heart would guide her to where it needed to be.

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

A half an hour later, Monica found herself standing outside her former apartment building. Her former home.

She inhaled a deep breath, debating on whether she should go inside or not. After a couple minutes passed, she decided that if she didn't go now, she would eventually regret it later.

When she finally reached apartment 20, she stood outside the door, unsure if she should just go in or not. Someone else might already be looking at it. Someone that was actually going to buy it. Biting her lower lip, her gaze moved to apartment 19, across from her. She wondered if Joey was home or not.

Before her thoughts could go any further, the door of the apartment opened, revealing a middle-aged woman. She smiled at Monica, extending a hand towards her. "Hi, I'm Amber. I'm the home agent for this apartment. I saw you from the balcony, it looked like you were trying to decide to come up or not."

Monica shook Amber's hand, embarassed that she had seen her. "Yeah, I wasn't sure if I wanted to take a look or not."

"Well I'm glad you came up," She lead Monica into the empty apartment, "This apartment belonged to an elderly woman who was recently put into a nursing home."

Following her inside, Monica was taken back at how similar the empty apartment looked. Not a single thing had been changed since she left.

A phone ringing, interrupted the atmosphere. "Oh excuse me," Amber pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and walked towards the door, "You can go ahead and have a look around."

Monica hugged her chest, glad that she could be alone. So many things took place in this apartment, that it would take another ten years just to go through it all again.

But some of the most important turning points in her life took place there. As her eyes fell on the spot where the old sofa used to be, she remembered sitting there one afternoon...

_-The door to the apartment swung open and Chandler entered slowly. When Monica turned around to face him, he had a look of nervousness. He scratched his head slightly, "Y'know I was thinking, what if I uh, unpack here?"_

_"Then all your stuff would be here." She replied, obviously. _

_Chandler took a few steps closer to her, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Well, what if all my stuff was here?" He gave her a warm smile. _

_Confusion fluttered across Monica's face. She gave him an odd look, "Then you'd be going back and forth all the time, I mean it doesn't make any sense."_

_"Okay. What if we lived together and you understand what I'm saying?" Chandler tried, his tone anxious with slight irritation. He wanted this to be a short conversation that would be over quickly. But Monica was making it too difficult._

_Finally understanding what he was asking, Monica answered, "Live together? There have been no signs for that."_

_"Me asking is kind of a sign."_

_They both stared at each other. Chandler watched her as she bit her lower lip, afraid that she'd say no. "YES!" She shouted happily, making him jump. _

_"Okay!"_

_Monica stood up on the back of the couch and jumped off of it, into Chandler's arms. She was so happy that he had asked to move in with her. Smiling, she pressed her lips to his. _

-The smile that was now spread out across Monica's lips, was the exact same one she had given Chandler. She loved him so much and was so happy that they were going through a major turning point not only in their relationship, but also in their lives.

Thinking about how in love they used to be, and still are, made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. She married the man of her dreams and was raising two wonderful children with him.

Her smile slowly faded as she walked towards Rachel's former room. That was another major turning point in her life. The day Rachel moved out. They were best friends and the thought of them moving on with their lives, used to make her cry. And to be honest, it still did.

_-Monica emerged from Rachel's former room, carrying a box. She was so annoyed right now and couldn't wait to get rid of every last thing of Rachel's. "Well, this is the last box of your clothes. I'm just gonna label it, "What were you thinking?"" She dropped the box on the ground in the kitchen._

_"Funny, because I was just gonna go across the hall and write that on Chandler." Rachel replied, in a mocking tone, while tapping a pen against her chin._

_Scowling at each other, Phoebe interrupted the silence, "Hey you guys, I don't mean to make things worse, but umm, I don't want to live with Rachel anymore."_

_"What?" They both cried in confusion. _

_Realizing that she may have come off the wrong way towards Rachel, Phoebe quickly defended herself. "You're just so mean to each other! And I don't want to end up like that with Rachel. I still like you!"_

_Still angry with Monica, Rachel stomped over to the kitchen table, and plopped down on one of the seats. "Well, Phoebe that's fine because I'm not moving." She shot a glare in Monica's direction and folded her arms across her chest. _

_Suddenly going into a panic, Monica rushed over to Phoebe, "Whoa-whoa-whoa, Phoebe you gotta take her! Y'know I-I-I said some really bad stuff about her, but y'know Rachel has **some** good qualities that make her a good roommate." She blurted out the first thing that came to mind._

_"Oh really? Like what Monica?" Rachel asked, now interested. She couldn't wait to hear if Monica had anything nice left to say to her._

_"Y'know she has 147,000 pairs of boots…" Monica started, searching her mind for the right most convincing thing._

_"Oh yeah, good start Mon." Rachel rolled her eyes, that was the best she could come up with?_

_Ignoring Rachel's comment, Monica continued, "She lets you borrow them."_

_"Yeah and you stretch 'em out with your big old clown feet." Rachel muttered._

_Having enough of Rachel's side comments, Monica yelled over her shoulder, "Do you wanna live outside? Because it's gettin' cold!" She then turned back to Phoebe, trying to focus again. "She gets tons of catalogs and umm, she'll fold down the pages of the things she thinks that I'd like."_

_Phoebe smiled. "What else?"_

_"When I take a shower, she leaves me little notes on the mirror." Speaking all the great things that Rachel did for Monica, made her heart soften. She really was the greatest best friend anyone could ever ask for._

_"Yeah, I do. I-I do, do that." Rachel whispered slightly, her anger fading away._

_"That's nice. I like having things to read in the bathroom." Phoebe smiled, picturing herself finding a note in the bathroom._

_Even though she knew that she had convinced Phoebe to take Rachel again, Monica couldn't stop. "When I fall asleep on the couch after reading, she covers me over with a blanket." _

_"Well y'know, I don't want you to be cold." Rachel replied, feeling guilty. _

_"And when I told her that I was gonna be moving in with Chandler, she was really supportive." Water welled up in Monica's eyes as she turned to Rachel, "You were so great." She cried. "You made it so easy. And now you have to leave. And I have to live with a boy!" Rachel pulled Monica down onto her lap, hugging her, as they both cried softly._

_"Oh, it's gonna be fine." Rachel assured her._

-The door to the apartment opened, pulling Monica away from her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder, expecting to see Amber.

"Monica?"

She was shocked to see Rachel and Ross standing in the doorway, amazed to see her. "Sweetie what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, approaching her. "Are you crying?"

Monica wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape her eyes. "Yeah, sorry."

"Mon, what's wrong?" Ross asked, his older brother intstincts kicking in.

"Oh it's nothing." She allowed Rachel to pull her into a warm embrace. "I was actually, just thinking about you."

"Me?" Rachel asked, releasing her from their embrace.

Monica wiped at her eyes once more. "Yeah, I was thinking about the day you moved out. We had that big fight because you didn't want to leave."

Rachel chuckled. "Oh I rememeber that." She paused, thinking to herself, then said, "I didn't think you'd actually get me out of here, but you did."

_-Rachel followed Ross and Joey, who were carrying the last of her things, through the kitchen. This would be the last time she'd ever live in this apartment. _

_Still not quite ready to leave, Rachel walked very slowly towards the door, but was stopped by Monica._

_"Hey. Call me when you get there. Okay?"_

_"Okay." Rachel forced a smile._

_They hugged quickly, not wanting everything to end just yet. "I'm really gonna miss you." Monica admitted._

_"Oh!" Rachel broke their hug and began searching through her things. "I have your key." She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Monica. "Here you go."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Yeah."_

_They were both silent for a few moments, before Rachel finally spoke, "Oh God! This is silly, I'm gonna see you in a couple of hours!" She hugged Monica again and said over her shoulder, "Bye house!"_

_"Bye Mon." She whispered, breaking their embrace._

_"Bye."_

-"Oh my god, that day was just too much." The memory of saying goodbye left Rachel's mind, and she put an arm around Monica. They had been together through almost everything.

"I know." Monica whispered. "And can you believe that we spent most of our last day living together, fighting?"

Rachel shook her head, "Yeah I still can't believe we did that."

"I can." Ross spoke up, ruining the moment.

They both shot glares in his direction. "How come you guys are even here?" Monica asked, curiously.

"We saw an ad in the newspaper." Ross answered. "We couldn't believe this place was actually going up for sale again. Then we read that it was an open house, so we decided to stop in."

Monica smiled. She wasn't the only one who had been thinking about the apartment. "That's why I'm here too."

The three of them stood in silence, debating on whether they should say something to break it, or just enjoy it. Ross slipped in on the other side of Rachel, wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her close. "You know. This place also holds a lot of memories for me too."

Smiling to herself, Rachel glanced up at him. "Really?"

"Well yeah." Ross answered. "This is the place where I realized that I loved you too much to let you go, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He squeezed her gently, remembering everything.

-_"So, you just let her go?" Phoebe questioned, shocked that Rachel had just walked out the door and out of their lives, without Ross even saying a word of protest._

_"Yeah." He replied, a hint of depression laced his words._

_"Hey, maybe that's for the best." Joey approached Ross, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_"Yeah?" Ross questioned, ready to hear anything that would help him get past this._

_"Yeah. You know? You just... Look, you gotta... You gotta think about last night the way she does, okay? Maybe, maybe sleeping together was the perfect way to say goodbye?" Not usually being the one to give advice or have the best words of wisdon, Joey tried his best to help Ross._

_Phoebe objected instantly after Joey was finished, "But now she'll never know how he feels!"_

_"Maybe that's okay. You know? Maybe, maybe it is better this way? I mean, now, now you can move on. I mean, you've been trying to for so long, maybe now that you're on different continents..." Joey pauses to look at Phoebe for approval. "Right?"_

_Phoebe gives him a reassuring nod to continue._

_"Maybe now you can actually do it. You know? You can finally get over her." _

_Ross stared at the floor, allowing Joey's words to fully sink in. Everything he was saying was true. With Rachel gone now, he could finally get over her and move on with his life. They could both find someone to make them happy. But that's not how it was supposed to happen...he didn't want someone else making him happy. He wanted Rachel._

_"Yeah, that's true." He sighed. "Except. I don't wanna get over her."_

_"What?" Joey asked, slightly confused._

_"I don't!" Ross shouted with confidence."I wanna be with her!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I'm gonna go after her." Ross hurried towards the door._

_"Yeah you are!" Joey shouted. _

_-_Ross kissed Rachel's cheek. Going after her that day was one of the best decisions he'd ever made in his life. To this day, it's what he believed got them to where they are. "Hey, do you think if I wouldn't have went after you, we'd be here right now? I mean together."

"Maybe not here exactly." Rachel replied, hugging him tightly. "But I know that we'd be together at some point in our lives."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because what's meant to be will always find a way." She pressed her hand against his cheek. No matter what happened that day when she was supposed to go to Paris, deep down, she knew that her and Ross would find a way to be together.

"I love you so much Rach."

"I love you too." She replied, giving him a quick kiss.

The door behind them flew open once again, but this time a worried-looking Chandler rushed in. He stopped abruptly at the scene before him. Monica, Ross, and Rachel all stood together. They're eyes were pink and cheeks were flushed. "What's going on?" He asked, approaching Monica.

"Well we all saw that this place was up for sale again, so we decided to drop by." Rachel answered.

Chandler brushed his hand across Monica's cheek, removing her tear stains. "Honey, are you okay?" She nodded and gave him a small smile. "I came home because I forgot my brief case and saw the newspaper ad on the table. I figured you came by here and I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He put an arm around her, pulling her closer. "I know this place holds a lot of memories for you."

Monica leaned in against his embrace. "I know, but I'll be fine." She traced an invisible pattern on his shirt. "Yah know, this place probably holds a lot of memories for you too."

Chuckling, Chandler kissed her hair. "Of course it does. It holds one of my most treasured memories."

_-Walking dejectedly into the apartment, Chandler was overcome with shock when he saw hundreds of candles lit, and Monica standing in the middle of the living room. Once he saw her, nothing else seemed to matter. Happiness had overcome him. _

_"You wanted it to be a surprise." Monica managed to croak the words out to break the silence._

_Chandler looked over his should at Joey, who smiled slyly, before leaving. "Oh my god." He whispered, as Monica bent down on knee. _

_"Chandler… In all my life… I never thought I would be so lucky." She stops to catch her breath, while tears began to stream down her face. "As to…fall in love with my best…my best… There's a reason why girls don't do this!"_

_"Okay!" Chandler shouted nervously, he quickly joined her on the floor. "Okay! Okay! Oh God, I thought…" He pauses, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. "Wait a minute, I-I can do this." He stops again to get himself together. "I thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it. Then I realized the only thing that matters is that you, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be." His voice broke slightly. "And if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way." He pulls the ring out from his pocket, holding it towards her. "Monica, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes." _

_Chandler slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her close. He held onto her and kissed her with everything in him. It was one of the most passionate kisses they'd ever shared. And when they finally broke away from each other, he next comment made him laugh. _

_"I knew you were likely to take a wife!"_

_-_"Thank you so much for wanting to marry me." Chandler kissed Monica's forehead. "I honestly can't imagine what my life would be like if you would've said no."

Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler, never wanting to let go. "I love you."

Chandler smiled. "I love you too, Honey."

"Wow look at this place!" Phoebe's overly cheerful voice entered the apartment's atmosphere, causing them all to smile and turn in her direction. "God, it hasn't changed at all! Well...except for the missing furniture and all. But other than that, look at it!"

"Hey Pheebs!" Chandler greeted.

Phoebe gave the four of them the brightest smile in the world. "Oh my god, it's been forever since we we've seen each other!" She hurried over and pulled them all into a warm embrace. "I've missed you guys so much!"

"Aw Pheebs, we've missed you too." Rachel replied.

When they all pulled away, Monica asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well on my way to work this morning, I stopped at Central Perk to grab a cup of coffee, and I saw a flyer there. It said there was an open house and wanted to see how much it's changed!" Phoebe explained. "I also thought I'd stop by and check on Joey, but he wasn't home."

Ross smiled, "Ah yes. I did forget to check on Joey and make sure he was still functioning properly yesterday."

"So how long have you guy been here?" Phoebe asked.

"For a while actually." Monica answered. "We've just been remembering some great times that happened here."

Phoebe's face lit up. "Ooh! Remeber that time we were going to go to Atlantic City together, but my water broke?" She spoke.

-_"Okay let's go!" Ross picked his suitcase up and sat it in front of the door. _

_"Atlantic City!" Chandler yelled, excitedly. _

_"Atlantic City, baby! Let's roll some bones! Hey Joey, high-five for rolling bones!" Phoebe shouted. She high-fived Joey, both of them howling with happiness._

_Phoebe stopped suddenly, grasping her stomach. She watched as Chandler and Joey retreated backwards with a gasp. "Uh, Pheebs, you're leaking?" Joey questioned, pointing at her cautiously. _

_"Oh my God! You're water broke!" Monica shouted._

_"Oh!" The guys drew back once again._

_Phoebe shrugged. "All right. Well, don't worry, I call shotgun!" She started past them to the door. _

_"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Wait-wait!" They all shouted, trying to block her from the door. _

_"Pheebs! We have to take you to the hospital now!" Chandler said. _

_"Pheebs, Pheebs, the babies are coming now." Ross tried to reason with her and get her to understand what they were saying. _

_"High-five, the babies are coming!" Rachel yelled, making them all high-five each other. _

_They all start for the door, but Phoebe stops them. "Wait, wait! Remember when my water broke?" _

_Each of them high-five each other again. _

-"I still can't believe I had those triplets." Phoebe said, after several minutes.

"I still can't believe you had those triplets for your brother." Chandler replied, with an awkward expression on his face, as he relived the memory for himself.

Silence fell upon the five of them, allowing all of them to just enjoy each other's company. "I'm so glad the six of us are together again. Even if it's just like this." Monica said.

"Mon, not all of us are here." Ross ponited out. "You forgot..."

"JOEY! You forgot Joey!" Joey burst through the door, moving to stand in the middle of them. "How could you forget Joey?" His big brown eyes fell on Monica.

She looked at him with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry, Joey. I was just so caught up in the moment..."

Joey glared at her, before cracking a smile. "Why are you apologizing? It's okay! I'm just so happy to see you guys! It's been so long!" He pulled them all into a hug. "I really missed you guys!"

"We missed you too Joe." Chandler smiled.

When Joey pulled away he asked, "So why are you guys all here? Did you see that it was up for sale again?"

"Yeah, is that why you're here?" Ross asked.

Joey loooked at the ground before answering. "Um no. I actually keep some of my stuff in the fridge over here."

Shaking her head, Rachel laughed. "You keep some of your stuff in the fridge over here? Joey you don't even live here!"

"Hey!" Joey pointed a finger at her defensively. "I lived here once before! Remember?"

_-Joey, Chandler, Rachel, and Monica sat on the sofa in the living room, watching Ross. It was the lightning round of the came they were playing. So far the girls were losing by one point. They just needed to get one more question. And by need, they really needed to get this question right. If they didn't, they'd have to switch apartment's with Joey and Chandler. _

_"Joey, had an imaginary childhood friend. His name was?" Ross asked, reading from a notecard._

_"Maurice."_

_"Correct, his profession was?"_

_"Space cowboy!"_

_"Correct! What is Chandler Bing's job?" Ross asked, changing the topic completely. _

_The girls stared at him, stumped. "Oh gosh, it has something to do with numbers." Rachel replied, softly hitting herself on the head, trying to remember. _

_"And processing." Monica added. _

_"He carries a briefcase."_

_"10 seconds, you need this or you lose the game." Ross said, quickly. _

_"It's umm, it has something to do with transponding." Monica blurted, trying to find the right word. _

_"Oh-oh-oh, he's a transponce—transpondster!" Rachel yelled._

_"That's not even a word!" Monica shouted, angry that they might lose. "I can get this! I can get this!"_

_Ross stops the clock, signifying the end of the lightning round. He gives the girls an apologizing look. _

_**"NOOOOOOOOO!"** Monica screamed. _

_"**YEAH!** **YES!" **_Joey and Chandler yelled together.__

-Monica scoffed. "Oh I remember that day. I almost had a heart attack when we lost." She gave Joey and Chandler a playful glare. "If Rachel hadn't said transponce or transpondster, we never would've lost."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know what is job was? Even though you're married to him, I bet you still don't know what he does for a living!" Rachel said, defending herself.

Wanting to fight back, Monica bit her lower lip, while Chandler stared at her in disbelief. "Advertising! I advertise!" Chandler shouted, irritated.

"Guys stop! We're finally all together and all you two want to do is argue!" Phoebe yelled. "Now apologize please, so that we can move on!"

"Oh she's right, Mon." Rachel hugged Monica. "I'm sorry for arguing with you. And for making us lose the apartment."

"Don't be silly. You didn't make us lose the apartment."

"Really?"

"No, I'm just saying that to make you feel better." Monica admitted.

They both laughed and hugged each other again.

"Oh my goodness!" The sales lady, Amber, emerged in the room. "I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. I didn't realize there were so many people here to look at the apartment!"

"Who the hell is this?" Joey asked. "I don't remember her being part of the group."

"Joey!" Rachel slapped his arm.

Amber smiled. "Hi, I'm Amber. I'm the representative of this apartment. I'm supposed to be selling it." She shook Joey's hand. "Are you interested?"

"Oh I'm interested alright." Joey answered, winking at her.

"I ment are you interested in buying this apartment?" Amber giggled.

"No no. I live across the hall. I just wanted to take a look around."

Chandler looked at his watch. "Well I've got to get back to work soon. You coming, Honey?" He asked, lacing his fingers with Monica's.

"I guess." She answered.

"Yeah we've got to get going too." Ross added, starting towards the door.

"Wait, you guys! This is the first time the six of us have been together in so long! You can't just leave." Phoebe protested, a hint of saddness in her voice.

"Yeah! You guys can't leave!" Joey hurried to the door, blocking any of them from leaving.

Rachel sighed. "Joey, sweetie, we're sorry, but we have to get to work."

Joey pouted. "Don't you guys have just a half an hour to go and get some coffee? For old times sake?"

The six of them exchanged looks. "Well I guess we've got time." Ross said, to which Chandler and Monica nodded.

"Great!" Phoebe and Joey raced to the door, with Ross and Rachel following behind them. Chandler started after them, but stopped when he realized that Monica was still standing in the middle of the living room.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he approached her. "Honey, you okay?"

"Yeah, of course." She answered. "I'm just really going to miss this place."

"We got through it before Mon. We can do it again." He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He kissed her shoulder, hugging her close.

"I know. It just brings back so many memories."

Chandler turned her around so that she was facing him. "Y'know this apartment may not be here forever. I'm sure someday this building will get torn down and they'll build something new and better."

Monica gave him a confused look. "Okay, not quite the way to make me feel better about this."

He smiled. "What I'm saying is... This apartment won't always be here. But you'll never lose all the memories you've made here. And neither will the rest of us. You know why?"

"Why?" She asked, starting to catch on.

"Because our memories aren't in this apartment." He pressed his hand against her heart. "They're here. And they'll always be there."

Smiling, Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck, pulling him close. "Thank you."

"Hey, you guys coming?" Joey asked, from the doorway.

They broke away from their embrace and followed Joey out the door.

As they decended down the steps, Monica took one last look over her shoulder at apartment number 20. She would always miss living there. But Chandler was right. Even though her memories took place there, they would always be in her heart. And there... They could never go away.

**_I know it's kind of long, but the idea just kind of came to me one day. It took awhile to write, so I would really love it if you review. Thanks guys (:_**


End file.
